Forgotten Memories
by amaya06
Summary: Sora and Riku are in College and are the star football players at Destiny Islands University. During their championship game a man in a black coat and the heartless attempt to attack them. This is the beginning of their next adventure. plz read and rev


Forgotten Memories

"Hike!" screamed Riku as the center handed him the football. He dropped back too pass but decided to run the QB sneak. "TOUCHDOWN!" roared the crowd as he ran past the goal line. "Alright guys we're going for the win. Sora I want you too go out and curl around for the pass, ready…BREAK!" Everyone got out of the huddle and lined up two yards away from the championship. Riku snapped the ball and immediately started looking for Sora. Sora turned around ready for the pass, but as he turned he saw a group of men dressed in coats like those worn by members of Organization XIII.

"Impossible." Said Sora just as the ball hit him in the helmet and bounced into the air. He snapped out of his confusion and leapt for the ball. Just as his hands wrapped around it the only college player too ever put a kid into a coma tackled him from the side as he was in the air.

The crowd at that moment exploded into cheers. The last thing Sora heard before slipping into unconsciousness was the game announcer scream, "He did it, DIU are the champs!" As those words echoed in his head Sora slipped away into a forgotten memory.

"Ok honey are you ready yet?" inquired Sora's mom.

"I'm scared, I don't wanna go I wanna stay home and play with my toys." replied the five year old version of Sora.

"Just go today and if you don't wanna go again you won't have too, I promise." Tried too bargain his mom.

"Fine, but if I don't make friends you owe me." He told his mother as he walked through the doorway too his time in kindergarten. The first thing he noticed were the twin boys with short silver hair. He noticed them first because they were fighting over a folder. After turning away from the brothers he noticed a boy his age sitting in the corner wearing black jeans and a black hoodie that was hanging just past his eyes.

"Hey, get that for me," the older of the twin boys commanded. Sora looked down and grabbed the book he saw laying on the ground. He handed it to the boy as he walked over toward him. "Who are you kid?"

"I'm Sora," he answered hesitantly. He set his bag down onto the ground and went to sit in a chair.

"Sora, Sora, Sora…" The name echoed in his head. "Get up! The heartless are attacking!" Sora opened his eyes and noticed the red haired girl in her cheerleader outfit that was still wet from the storm that came over the game in the second half. He then sat up and looked over at Riku who was already fighting the heartless with his keyblade. As Sora stood up his keyblade had appeared in a place it had not been in years, his hand.

"I thought I was done using this for good this time." He then ran too help his friend fight off the hordes of enemies, but was stopped when he ran into an invisible barrier. His collision with the barrier had knocked him on the ground and as soon as his body touched the soil 4 heartless appeared. They used their dark magic too shackle his body down. At this time Riku noticed what was happening too Sora and readied himself too throw his blade at the heartless when a man appeared through a portal. He paused when he saw the design on the man's coat. A beam of light came through the clouds in the night sky, and instantly caused all the heartless too disappear. The man that appeared pointed at Riku and then made a cutting motion across his neck just before he disappeared back into his portal.

"Sora, hold on," came two familiar voices from out of the darkness. As he felt himself being freed Sora looked up and saw two faces he never thought he'd see again.

"Donald, Goofy! I'm so glad too see you guys," he said as he sat up and hugged them. "What about…" He paused and then looked upon the figure of the round eared creature. "King Mickey!" He stood up and hugged the mouse.

"How ya been Sora?" Inquired the king.

"I was doing great until today, say Riku what happened too everyone in the stands?" Riku shrugged his shoulders as too imply he didn't know.

"Sora, we don't have much time. Meet the three of us in your secret place on the small island where you first fought Ansem. Meet us there at 3:00 a.m.

"Alright bu…" He was cut short as the three of them ran away, and he began too feel dizzy and passed out. He awoke to the sounds and sight of the entire football crowd charging the field. "He sat up and noticed some of his teammates and coach were checking too see if he was alright. All he could think about was the event that had just occurred. He went to Riku too confirm that it happened. "Riku did you get attacked by heartless just now?"

"You know I did you were there and you started too try and help me, until that man appeared. I even have the cut on my side to prove it. Let's not spoil the mood of our win, let's celebrate." With that he left and celebrated with the rest of the team.

"Sora," screamed a voice Sora knew all to well. The creator of the voice came from among the mob of fans. "I'm so happy for you," exclaimed Kairi as she jumped onto Sora and began kissing him in excitement. "C'mon Sora go take a shower, change, and meet me out by my car. I'll drive you to your dorm where you can drop off your uniform, and then we can go to the party!" She then went running towards the cheerleader's locker room too change out of her wet uniform.


End file.
